1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data security and more particularly to data routing to implement data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data security refers to the assurance that data in a computing system remains accessible only by those authorized to access the data. Data takes the form of an electronic collection of symbols in memory, or in fixed storage in the form of a document, or affixed to a printed medium such as paper. In its most basic form, data security involves the authentication of individuals seeking access to data or to a storage location or application through which data can be accessed. More advanced forms of security implement restrictive or permissive policies which can dictate which individuals or types of individuals may not access data, or which individuals or types of individuals may access the data, as the case may be.
Data security in respect to printing data to printed document form generally is a manual process in which only authorized individuals are permitted to access the physical location of the printer. Data security in respect to storing data in a document is more sophisticated in that the document location is restricted for access only by authorized end users of a particular identity or role which is enforced through computerized authentication. In either circumstance, however, it remains the case that though authorized to access data, in certain circumstances it is desirable to restrict access to particular data from particular end users on a case-by-case basis.
More particularly, occasionally there exist files, print jobs and other types of data which, on a security level, may be open to a group of users. For instance, a network disk drive or printer may allow all users from one or more departments to store files or to accept print jobs. Current security means allows limiting users by such groups, but in some cases it may be desirable to ensure specific other users may not encounter certain documents or files. Administrators currently handle such unique circumstances at a high level, but some user power is needed in further limiting access to data without requiring the intervention of an administrator.
Reasons to avoid a particular end user may include printing or storing documents containing information addressing the nature, actions, performance or character of a end user, or printing or storing documents containing information addressing sensitive topics affecting the subject end user such as human resources concerns. While the subject end user may technically fall within security level for accessing the document, it may not be in the best interest for the organization for the subject end user to access the information.